Little Monsters (website)/Posts/2013/November
ME and Spike Jonze @ YOUtube Music Awards he is a ballerhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527c6d7e42479320158b45f0 This book is the sweetest thing ever, I read all the books you give me and bed. #BedtimeStorieshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527c6e37dfb7f820188b461c Mo money mo problems. Workin' hard, can't wait for artTAVE. Next destination, radio interviews!https://littlemonsters.com/post/527c6ee132f31944208b4592 GETTING THAT PROMO. ARTPOP BUILDING IN TimesSquare!!!https://littlemonsters.com/post/527c745a174ecd19738b457d Lookin' Good on the SHEEELLLFF. So excited and proud!! Right next to Em too!https://littlemonsters.com/post/527c74d7174ecdbe728b45bd #DiscoverARTPOPApphttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527d8d8705414c976d8b45d1 #DiscoverARTPOPApphttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527d8df6c645bec55e8b456f My body is readyhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527d91494247933a5a8b456a Getting ready for the artRAVEhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527e5676c214e44e5d8b4573 Workin hard for ARTPOP SiriusXm galhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527e82e7174ecdc4798b45a0 Get ready for mi iHeartRadio takeover (I brought a few friends!)https://littlemonsters.com/post/527e8384174ecd577a8b478a Heard it as soon as I got in the car! Such an awesome feeling! Everytime!https://littlemonsters.com/post/527ef84804385086618b4593 VOLANTIShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527efa8bc645becb658b456d Look what I just found! NYCbabyhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527efe2532f3196b638b45fe The flawless swinehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527f9fe0d8c563b0738b456f ARTPOP space helmuthttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527fa1a9043850cb228b456a No time for thathttps://littlemonsters.com/post/527fba53d8c563f01d8b4575 The artRave blew my mind. The variable you can never predict is monsters. You made it all come alive, around the world!https://littlemonsters.com/post/52809ff0043850b7378b45c5 Me and Jeffhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5280a161d8c563aa358b461f Time to dream. Tonight close your eyes imagination sight, the tomorrow open up and May ideas take flight.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5280a2315d53e6593e8b45c6 This Morning, artRave prephttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5280a33f174ecd5f628b4610 Irritated cowhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52810fb0174ecdcd378b4622 Space dreamshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52812489b64464c3728b4577 CD ARTPOPhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52820eb5afdf7c27158b45d5 SNL rehearsal! New York New York!https://littlemonsters.com/post/528377740c4528114a8b4598 Me, Jeff Koons, and Iman after Glamour Awards. What a lovely evening.https://littlemonsters.com/post/528379d9174ecde8128b45d5 She has always been such an inspiring sweet supportive soul to me, always lifts me up. The Ghost of Xmas' past poses with Icon, Muse, and REAL Supermodel IMAN!https://littlemonsters.com/post/52837a94d8c563b4698b457e Gif partyhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5289acf7d8c563ef798b461f ARTPOP App Updateshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/528a92eaafdf7c57628b457b Lady Gaga Live At Roseland Ballroom!https://littlemonsters.com/post/528b611bd8c563c3138b4626 Reverse bleacholian expedition, and we JUST released we were both wearing the same thinghttps://littlemonsters.com/post/528d8747d8c563985d8b460a #SKUNKpunkhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/528d9ec97bdcc162568b4596 wanna go from DRAB to MAD for the holidays? BLEACH YOUR ROOTS ONLY..& FRAME THAT WINTER GRIN! 1-800-IAMMYHAIRhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/528d9f8f32f319972f8b45c6 once you go black, you never go completely back!https://littlemonsters.com/post/528da635d8c563a5028b45d6 This is a portrait of me by BOB WILSON just go see the 'Mona Lisa' at the Louvre in Paris, and this piece is exhibited right there. I performed about 6 hrs as 'The Death of Marat,' one of the most famous images of the Revolution.https://littlemonsters.com/post/528e4335d8c563a8528b45cc This is the painting by Jacques-Louis David Studio. 'The Death of Marat' 1793 That Bob Wilson brought to life with his portrait.https://littlemonsters.com/post/528e4465d8c5635f528b45d6 This is a portrait of me by BOB WILSON just go see the 'Mona Lisa' at the Louvre in Paris, & this piece is exhibited right there. I performed about 6 hrs as 'The Death of Marat,' one of the most famous images of the Revolution.https://littlemonsters.com/post/528e467aa296c864688b4612 This is a portrait of me by BOB WILSON just go see the 'Mona Lisa' at the Louvre in Paris, and this piece is exhibited right there. I performed about 6 hrs as 'The Death of Marat,' one of the most famous images of the Revolution.https://littlemonsters.com/post/528e63a02b9978bd388b45b0 Interview for ELLENhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/528e9895174ecd376d8b457a Additional Roseland shows added!https://littlemonsters.com/post/528f9c440c4528cd1f8b4570 I did this piece London. Bob Wilson filmed it. I hung upside down for 45 minutes in this position. This was the first piece he allowed me to do myself. Im discovering my passion in performance art is seance. Allowing old souls to pass through mehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/528fac2c2b9978e92d8b4587 Gagadollz #chillinhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5295a392d8c5633d758b4582 Gagadollz, one doesn't talk back but will still sing Applausehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5295a430c645be45498b45d9 On my way to SMAP SMAP wish I could put all my fans in my pocket so you could experience the amazing things ARTPOP is doing. I'll just use social media instead!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5296d3a2c645befa248b456c So thankful this year, falling a sleepies with all my monster toys. Thank you making my life so wonderful everyday. Paws uphttps://littlemonsters.com/post/529761b42b997808358b4601 SMAP X SMAP performance airs first week in december!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5298a377c645be62118b4572 i am still designing the fonts with HAUS but i am SO excited. This is going to be my favorite. A REAL party, a true experience, and I have all the time i need to plan the tour of my dreamshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52991203c214e4ab1d8b460a Follow Swinehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5299df4a7bdcc1452f8b45dd Hmmmmhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5299f1d64e57fb48528b45b5 References }} Category:Little Monsters (website)